Nifleheim
by Sorachi Na-Chan
Summary: Nifleheim International Wizard School, sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional untuk para penyihir muda berbakat. Dengan teknologi serta ilmu sihir tingkat tinggi menjadikan sekolah ini tempat teraman atau menjadi senjata mematikan bagi dunia. Mampukah agen kiriman pemerintah mencegah jatuhnya sekolah ini pada pihak yang salah? Inilah kehidupan sekolah yang sesungguhnya. / SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki sebuah gerbang besar yang membatasi sebuah bangunan megah dengan jalanan luar. Dialihkannya pandangannya memperhatikan pakaiannya, sebuah _trench coat_ coklat tua berpadu dengan celana jeans hitam dan sebuah sepatu boots sewarna dengan atasannya. Setelah itu dipandangnya sebuah papan nama yang berada di atas gerbang tersebut.

WELLCOME TO

NIFLEHEIM

INTERNATIONAL WIZARD SCHOOL

.

.

Nifleheim International Wizard School

Author: Akasuna No Nagi-chan

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, and Friendship

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, and many more

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Prolog

Gadis tersebut memasuki gerbang yang terbuka dengan sendirinya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan administrasi dan menuju sebuah meja yang dijaga oleh sebuah robot yang diberi nama 'peri' pembantu atau sering disebut dengan elf.

"Selamat datang di Nifleheim. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa elf tersebut dengan ramah kepada gadis tadi.

"Aku ingin melakukan pendaftaran ulang" jawab gadis tadi dengan singkat.

"Aa, boleh saya tahu nama dan nomor peserta anda?"

"Haruno Sakura, 160299"

" Haruno Sakura, lahir tanggal 28 Maret tahun 20xx, golongan darah O, asal dari Konohagakure, hasil tes tulis 100 dan hasil tes praktik 61. Baiklah, selamat datang Haruno-sama, nomor induk anda adalah 01260, asrama anda berada di blok Timur, komplek F, area 10, nomor 700, dan elf yang akan melayani anda selama di sini adalah Yuki-san" jelas elf tadi panjang lebar dan kemudian memberikan kartu bewarna biru langit yang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura (012601), 700-F' di salah satu bagiannya serta sebuah ponsel kecil pada Sakura.

"Setelah ini, silahkan berjalan ke arah timur menuju sebuah ruang teleport, kemudian gesekkan kartu anda di tempat yang tersedia dinding teleport, pilih 'home' pada layar kartu anda dan anda akan tiba tepat di depan area asrama anda" jelas sang elf kembali yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari gadis tadi yang bernama Sakura.

Diambilnya kartu tadi dan diperhatikannya sejenak kartunya yang terlihat seperti sebuah tablet namun dalam ukuran kecil dengan desain sulur akar yang samar-samar. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan menuju ruang teleport sebelah timur.

Setibanya di ruang teleport yang terbilang ramai Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat teleport kosong yang berbentuk lingkaran yang dapat menampung hingga 10 orang. Sesampainya di dalam lingkaran yang secara otomatis membentuk sebuah ruangan, dikeluarkannya kartunya serta segera digesekkannya ke tempat yang disediakan.

Tidak berapa lama di sisi kartu lainnya yang kosong berubah menjadi hologram denah Nifleheim dan terlihat beberapa tulisan di bawah seperti 'Home', 'Class', 'Dining Room', 'Kitchen', dan beberapa ruangan lagi. Sakura memperhatikan sejenak hologram di depannya dan langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya menuju tulisan home.

"Aaa, tunggu sebentar" Sebuah suara atau tepatnya teriakan menghentikan gerakan jari Sakura. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dan pemuda bersurai biru gelap.

"Kau menuju komplek F10?" tanya pemuda kuning tadi pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Aa, kita searah, bisakah kita mengunakannya bersama-sama?" tanya pemuda tadi lagi.

"Tentu, tak masalah" jawab Sakura singkat membuat pemuda tadi tersenyum lebar dan langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo" ujarnya.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" balas Sakura. Setelah menjabat tangan Naruto, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda di sebelah Naruto.

"Oi teme, perkenalkan dirimu" kata Naruto kepada teman di sebelahnya ketika menyadari arah pandangan Sakura.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" pemuda tadi berbicara dan menjulurkan tangannya setelah beberapa detik hening.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan singkat sebagai formalitas. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah memasuki tabung teleport yang telah dimasuki oleh Sakura. Dan kemudian Sakura menyentuh tulisan 'home' di hologram tadi.

Dalam waktu singkat mereka tiba di depan gerbang kecil bewarna hijau pudar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'F10'. Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang tadi dan menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka di sebuah scanner pada pintu gerbang tadi. Pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan jalan setapak bebatuan dengan semak-semak kecil dan pepohonan di pinggirnya.

"Waah, natural sekali" kagum Naruto secara spontan.

"Ya, Kau benar Uzumaki-san, walaupun berbasis teknologi canggih, sekolah ini tetap menggunakan desain natural" jawab Sakura sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya.

"Hn, tidak buruk" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Ini bagus sekali teme, bukan hanya sekedar tidak buruk" debat Naruto dengan kesal kepada sahabatnya.

"Urusai dobe" balas Sasuke tidak peduli yang memancing perdebatan tidak berguna antara mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan kagum dan sedikit iri.

"Uchiha-san dan Uzumaki-san benar-benar akrab" celetuk Sakura yang menghentikan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kami tidak begitu" bantah Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan yang membuat mereka terdiam sementara Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Hehe, kami sudah berteman dari kecil, jadi begitulah. Ohya, panggil saja kami dengan nama depan kami, Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah Naruto dan Sasuke" balas Sakura dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, sebaiknya kita bergegas" Sasuke membuka suaranya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari kedua temannya.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto melangkahkan kaki mereka melalui jalan setapak tadi yang berakhir menjadi persimpangan dengan papan tanda di tengahnya yang bergantung di sebuah cabang pohon besar. Papan itu terbagi menjadi 4 bagian yang masing-masing mengarah ke setiap jalan pada persimpangan tersebut.

Bagian teratas menunjuk lurus ke depan dari pandangan mereka bertiga bertuliskan 'Rekreasi'. Kemudian dibawahnya menunjuk ke kiri yang bertuliskan 'Dapur dan Ruang Makan'. Dibawahya lagi menujuk ke arah mereka yang bertuliskan 'Pintu Masuk'. Dan terakhir menunjuk ke arah kanan yang bertuliskan 'Asrama'.

Mereka pun berbelok ke kanan dan kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka mengikuti jalan setapak sampai tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang sederhana namun terlihat asri. Di tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah pintu dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter dimana di atasnya terdapat sebuah papan tanda bertuliskan 'Asrama Timur F10' dengan ukuran sedang. Di samping pintu terdapat sebuah scanner kartu seperti pada gerbang masuk komplek asrama ini.

Mereka bertika mengambil kartu siswa mereka dari saku masing-masing dan menghadapkannya ke arah scanner. Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu terbukan dan memperlihatkan koridor yang sangat luas, berbanding terbalik dengan yang terlihat dari luar. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka bertiga kembali melangkah masuk bersamaan dengan pintu yang otomatis tertutup.

"Kamarmu nomor berapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto selagi memperhatikan sebuah papan tanda yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Hm, nomor 700"

"Kamar kita bertiga berdekatan. Kamarku nomor 697, sedangkan kamar Sasuke kalau tidak salah 699, benarkan teme?"

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya kamar Sakura-chan kamar terakhir, karena seingatku setiap komplek asrama terdiri atas 70 kamar, dan kamar di sini dimulai dari nomor 631. Berdasarkan papan tanda itu, kamar bernomor 691 sampai 700 berada di lantai 7, ayo" jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya lurus menuju sebuah elevator dan diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka memasuki elevator dan menyentuh angka 7 pada dinding elevator tersebut dan dengan segera elevator tadi bergerak naik. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, mereka bertiga sampai di lantai lima dan tiba di koridor dengan 5 kamar di sebelah kanan dan 5 kamar di sebelah kiri. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka mencari kamar mereka masing-masing. Deretan kamar sebelah kiri dari tempat mereka berdiri bernomor genap sedangkan di seberangnya bernomor ganjil. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan lurus menuju ujung koridor berhubung kamar yang mereka tempati merupakan kamar deretan akhir.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kamarmu di depan kamar teme?" rengek Naruto setelah mengetahui letak kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke dan kamar Sakura yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, karena itu kamar yang diberikan, baka dobe" balas Sasuke yang kembali memancing perdebatan kecil.

"Ah, aku masuk dulu" celetuk Sakura yang menghentikan perdebatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aa, aku juga mau masuk. Sakura-chan kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan mengatakannya pada kami, benarkan teme?"

"Hn"

"Tentu, arigato" balas Sakura sembari ber-ojigi singkat dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya setelah men-scan kartu identitasnya. Dan setelahnya Naruto serta Sasuke memasuki kamar mereka berdua dengan cara yang sama.

-Sakura PoV-

Aku memasuki kamarku yang ternyata dua kali lebih luas dari yang terlihat di luar kamar tadi, atau bisa disebut seperti sebuah apartemen. Aku sudah menebaknya sedari tadi ketika merasakan sihir ilusi yang kuat dan juga kode-kode hologram di pintu masuk tadi. Walaupun kasat mata dan bergerak dengan cepat, aku masih dapat membaca kode hologram dan sihir ilusi komplek asrama dan bahkan sekolah ini.

"Tak kusangka mereka masih menggunakan sihir ilusi kuno ini" kataku pada diri sendiri.

"Anda benar oujou-sama, sekolah ini menggunakan sihir ilusi yang sangat kuno" balas seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Siapa disana?" Tanyaku dengan waspada dan langsung bersiaga. Namun yang keluar hanyalah sesuatu atau bisa kesebut seseorang dengan ukuran kira-kira dua jengkal.

"Kau Yuki?" tanyaku pada sosok tadi dan dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

"Ha'i, salam kenal Sakura-sama, saya adalah elf yang akan membantu anda selama berada di sekolah ini" balasnya dan ber-ojigi singkat. Kuperhatikan lagi elf tersebut dengan seksama, mulai dari rambutnya yang bewarna biru pudar mendekati putih, kaus merah dengan celana hitam selutut, dan sebuah sayap bewarna putih dengan semburat hijau, biru, dan merah di punggungnya. Tunggu sebentar, dia tidak menggunakan kode hologram, sihir, ataupun teknologi, jangan-jangan.

"Kau elf sungguhan?" tanyaku padanya dan kembali dibalas dengan anggukan olehnya.

"Ya, kau benar sekali Sakura-sama. Setelah perang sihir puluhan tahun silam, kami para elf bersumpah untuk melayani manusia yang telah menyelamatkan sihir putih" jelas Yuki.

"Hm, aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi tidak kusangka kalian melayani para siswa di sekolah-sekolah sihir" balasku padanya

"Itu karena kami juga bersekolah di sini, pukul 6 hingga 11 malam adalah waktu kami belajar dan kemudian sesudahnya waktu kami bebas sampai jam 3 pagi. Lagipula kami juga bersekolah di sini" jelasnya lagi dengan antusias.

"Jadi begitu. Oh iya, lain kali koperku jangan dipindahkan menggunakan sihir teleport penyusunan ulang" balasku singkat dan langsung menuju ke sebuah sofa hijau

"Ehehe, gomen Sakura-sama, itu yang paling mudah. Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan juga mengapa kau bisa mengetahui kalau aku adalah elf sungguhan?"tanyanya padaku.

"Dengan membaca kode sihir yang kau gunakan tentunya, dan juga karena pada dirimu tidak ada kode hologram, sihir, ataupun teknologi seperti elf di administrasi tadi" jawabku santai.

"Keren, kau bisa membaca kode-kode itu dengan cepat? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi padaku dengan wajah kagum bercampur penasaran.

"Dengan membaca huruf serta digit pada kode tentunya" jawabku dengan tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai elf yang melayaniku.

"Ta-tapi digit-digit tersebut bergerak dengan sangat cepat, bagaimana mungkin?" kembali ia bertanya. Aku pun bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menghampirinya kemudian mendekatkan wajahku pada telinga kecilnya.

"Rahasia" bisikku pelan dan membuat Yuki mendesah kecewa. Aku pun tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju kamarku untuk membereskan barang-barangku sekalian bersiap untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru nanti.

"Upacara penerimaan murid baru sebentar lagi, jangan sampai kita terlambat, Sakura-sama" ujar Yuki setelah kembali menjadi seperti saat pertama kami bertemu tadi.

"Yah, aku tahu itu Yuki. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, cukup Sakura saja. Dan juga aku lebih suka dengan gayamu berbica beberapa saat yang lalu" balasku seraya memasuki kamar. Aku pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan menonaktifkan kode hologram dan teknologi untuk pakaianku. Setelah menikmati waktu mandiku selama sepuluh menit, aku pun berjalan menuju ruangan berpakaian yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah cermin besar.

Aku melangkah tepat di hadapan cermin tadi dan menghubungkan ponselku dengan cermin tersebut. Dengan segera cermin tadi memperlihatkan beberapa tulisan dengan gambar tertentu. Aku menyentuh tulisan 'uniform' yang kemudian berubah menjadi beberapa cabang dan aku kembali menyentuh tulisan 'weekdays'.

Dalam sekejap mata kuperhatikan kode-kode yang mulai menyelimutiku dan berubah menjadi sebuah gaun putih pas badan selutut yang kemudian dilapisi dengan _blazer_ putih yang bersambung dengan sebuah rok luar transparan putih sepanjang mata kaki dengan warna biru _metallic_ mulai mewarnai mulai dari lutut yang semakin kebawah semakin gelap dengan motif roda bergerigi. Untuk sepatu, sekolah ini membebaskan memakai sepatu apapun dengan syarat tidak mempersulit proses belajar. Aku menyentuh tulisan 'shoes' dan menyentuh gambar sepatu _flat_ putih.

Setelah itu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan sebuah koper silver kecil dari koper besarku. Kalau kalian mengira aku membawa pakaian, kalian salah besar, karena pakaianku cukup menggunakan kode di ponselku. Yang kubawa adalah beberapa senjata dan satu koper silver tadi yang sebenarnya adalah set komputerku.

Setelah selesai membereskannya, aku pun keluar kamar dan mendapati Yuki yang sudah menunggu dengan pakaian kurang lebih sama, hanya saja blazernya bewarna abu-abu dan ia menggunakan sepatu flat bewarna biru.

"Upacara masih lima belas menit lagi, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Yuki padaku dan kubalas dengan anggukan pelan. Kami pun melangkah keluar, atau tepatnya melangkah dan terbang keluar.

-End of Sakura PoV-

Sakura dan Yuki keluar bersamaan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke beserta elf mereka. Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan menarik Sasuke untuk menghampiri Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hai Sakura-chan, mau ikut kami berdua jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Tentu, aku juga berniat untuk keluar" jawab Sakura menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Mereka bertiga –berenam dengan para elf– melangkahkan kakinya menuju elevator dan turun ke lantai terbawah. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, mereka melangkah keluar menuju tempat rekreasi. Setibanya di sana, mereka mendapati sebuah taman luas dengan bangku-bangku yang kebanyakan sudah diisi siswa lain. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri taman tersebut menuju sebuah bangku yang berada di daerah sudut taman.

"Jadi, kau masuk kelas apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan setelah mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi meja bundar.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit nada ragu.

"Elf-mu belum menjelaskannya?" tanya Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke Yuki.

"Aa, gomenasai Sakura-sama...maksudku Sakura, karena terlalu kagum aku jadi lupa menjelaskannya padamu" ujar Yuki yang langsung ber-ojigi pada Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, Yuki. Lagi pula kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang kepadaku" balas Sakura dengan santai.

"Ehem, jadi sekolah ini membagi murid-muridnya menjadi dua kelompok besar, yang pertama dinamakan Bloom dan yang kedua adalah Leaf. Bloom adalah kelompok berisikan siswa-siswi dengan nilai praktik sihir di atas 77% sedangkan dibawahnya dimasukkan ke kategori leaf. Untuk membedakan antara leaf dan bloom dapat dilihat pada seragam yang digunakan." Yuki berhenti sebentar.

"Bloom memiliki lambang bunga lili putih yang mekar, sedangkan leaf memiliki lambang tiga daun yang membentuk perisai. Masing-masing lambang itu berada di bahu dan dada sebelah kiri. Kemudian untuk tingkatan kelas dilihat dari warna latar lambang dengan urutan kuning, jingga dan merah untuk tingkat satu, dua, dan tiga" jelasnya panjang lebar kemudian jeda sebentar untuk menunggu pertanyaan dari Sakura. Mendapati Sakura yang hanya diam, Yuki kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kategori tadi dibagi menjadi 10 kelompok sesuai dengan elemen mayor mereka, yaitu _Flame, Nature, Ice, Earth, Water, Wind, Sonic, Techno, Light, dan Iron._ Kelompok-kelompok ini dibedakan melalui warna dan motif tertentu, misal motif api membara kemerahan untuk pengguna flame, dan lainnya. Walau begitu setiap siswa bisa menguasai elemen lain sebagai elemen minor mereka, bisa berupa elemen yang berada di daftar maupun elemen lain yang yang tidak ada di daftar. Untuk perempuan, kelompok ini dapat dibedakan berdasarkan warna dan motif pada rok luar, sedangkan untuk laki-laki dapat dibedakan melalui warna rompi dalam mereka." Jelas Yuki panjang lebar.

"Ooh,jadi Sasuke pengguna elemen api dan Naruto pengguna angin dan juga mereka berada di Kategori Bloom?" tanya Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang menggunakan kemeja putih dengan rompi merah jingga yang dikenakan Sasuke serta rompi putih hijau pada Naruto. Terakhir luarannya, mereka menggunakan setelan _formal coat_ putih dengan panjang sejengkal di atas lutut dan celana putih.

"Ya, benar sekali Sakura"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengguna elemen suara, cahaya, dan besi?"

"Ini daftarnya, Sakura" ujar Yuki memperlihatkan hologram berasal dari jam tangannya. Terlihat beberapa kata di sana seperti berikut.

Flame – Merah bercampur jingga dengan motif api membara

Nature – Perpaduan hijau gelap dan cerah dengan motif dedaunan

Ice – Gradiansi biru keputih-putihan dengan motif kepingan salju

Earth – Coklat gelap dengan motif bebatuan

Water – Biru laut gelap dengan motif riak air

Wind – hijau bercampur jingga dengan motif hembusan angin

Sonic – Ungu tua dan muda dengan motif tanda-tanda nada

Techno – Gradiasi biru _metallic_ dengan motif roda-roda bergerigi transparan

Light – Kuning cerah dengan gradiasi putih dengan motif kilat

Iron – abu-abu kehitaman dengan motif pasir-pasir besi

"Iron tidak lagi menggunakan motif itu, tetapi motif batang-batang besi dengan ukuran acak" sela elf di samping Sasuke dengan datar dan sedikit nada mengejek

"Aa, iya kau benar Kou" balas Yuki kepada elf yang bernama Kou tersebut.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Sakura pada Yuki

"Tentu, dia yang berambut coklat berantakan adalah Shinya Kougami, sedangkan satunya lagi yang berambut jingga tua adalah Shusei Kagari" jawab Yuki yang dibalas dengan cengiran dari Kagari dan gumaman tidak jelas dari Kougami.

"Kepada seluruh siswa dan elf baru diharapkan untuk segera berkumpul di aula utama" sebuah suara berasal dari pengeras yang tidak terlihat. Mereka pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruangan teleport di dekat gerbang asrama. Setelah mengantri sebentar, mereka berenam memasuki lingkaran teleport dan menyentuh tulisan aula utama pada hologram yang muncul.

Tidak sampai 10 detik, mereka tiba di depan pintu aula utama dan langsung memasuki gedung tersebut. Aula tersebut berupa sebuah panggung besar kemudian di sisi samping dan depannya tersusun rapi bangku dengan jumlah banyak. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, mereka mengambil tempat duduk di barisan ketiga. Siswa lain pun mulai mengisi bangku-bangku tersebut.

"Jadi kalian juga elf baru?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka semua duduk

"Yah, begitulah. Hanya saja kami sudah berda di sini sebulan lebih cepat dari kalian untuk belajar sistem dan peraturan sekolah ini supaya bisa membantu kalian nantinya" jelan Kagari.

"Hm, begitu ternyata" balas Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama setelah semua murid duduk dengan tenang, upacara pembukaan dimulai dengan serangkaian acara formal. Dimulai dari beberapa basa-basi sebagai penyambutan siswa baru, kemudian sebuah pertunjukkan dari beberapa siswa tingkat 2, dan setelah itu protokol mempersilahkan kepala sekolah untuk memberi kata-kata sambutan.

"Selanjutnya kata-kata sambutan dari bapak Namikaze Minato selaku kepala sekolah Nifleheim International Wizard School"

Seorang pria bersurai kuning naik ke podium yang telah disediakan di panggung tadi. Seluruh atensi siswa tersedot ke arah pria tersebut tanpa terkecuali, termasuk para elf. Kharisma dan wibawa pria itu benar-benar menyihir seluruh siswa yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing menjadi diam dan memperhatikannya. Oh, tidak dengan Naruto yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Selamat pagi semua, pertama sekali saya ucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian para penyihir muda. Saya harap kalian menyukai sekolah ini dan dapat mematuhi segala aturan dan tata tertib yang ada. Saya tekankan sekali lagi, Nifleheim adalah sekolah tinggi ilmu sihir bertaraf Internasional. Maka hukum ditegakkan dengan kuat di sekolah ini. Ikuti aturan yang ada maka kalian akan menjadi penyihir yang berguna." Pidatonya dengan suara tegas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan menjelaskan apa yang sekolah ingin mereka capai dan sebagainya. Setelah itu ia turun dari podium dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Setelah itu disambung dengan kata-kata sambutan dari beberapa petinggi lain sekolah itu, bahkan Menteri Pertahanan Jepang, Hashirama Senju juga ikut memberikan ucapan selamat bagi siswa baru.

"Acara berikutnya, pidato dari siswa baru yang diwakili oleh Uchiha Sasuke dengan nilai tes tulis 91 dan tes praktik 98" ucap protokol tersebut diiringi dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju podium. Setelah memberi pidato singkat, Sasuke kembali duduk diiringi tepuk tangan serta bisik-bisik dari para siswi yang terpikat dengan ketampanan Sasuke.

Setelah itu acara pembukaan pun selesai dan protokol mengundurkan diri. Namun para siswa belum diizinkan beranjak karena ada beberapa pengarahan. Setelahprotokol turun, seorang pria dengan rambut putih naik ke panggung.

"Baiklah, aku Jiraiya, kepala bagian kesiswaan sekolah ini. Jadi mari kujelaskan sedikit mengenai sistem sekolah ini. Selama di sini, kalian memiliki jadwal aktivitas yang sudah ditentukan. Silahkan cek ponsel yang diberikan sekolah untuk kalian." Murid-murid mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dengan ukuran kecil dimana terdapat sebuah notifikasi baru. Sakura menyentuh tanda notifikasi tersebut dan kemudian muncul hologram yang memuat sebuah daftar.

06.30-07.00 Sarapan  
08.00-12.30 Kelas  
12.30-13.00 Istirahat makan siang  
13.00-15.30 Kegiatan lain (Kelas tambahan, ekstrakulikuler, dan lainnya)  
18.30-19.00 Makan malam  
Jam malam dimulai dari pukul 22.30

"Seperti yang kalian lihat dapur dibuka untuk jangka waktu tertentu. Terlambat, maka kalian tidak mendapat jatah makan dari sekolah. Tetapi tenang, kalian bisa membelinya di kantin walaupun harganya agak mahal. Kemudian kalian bisa melihat ada beberapa jarak kosong antara satu kegiatan dengan lainnya adalah waktu bebas untuk kalian. Terakhir jam malam dimulai dari pukul 22.30 yang artinya murid-murid dilarang berkeliaran di atas jam tersebut. Kalian paham?"

"Paham, sensei" balas murid serentak. Setelah memberi salam, Jiraiya turun dan kali ini digantikan dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan wajah menyerupai ular.

"Halo semua, aku Orochimaru kepala pengajaran di sini, aku telah membagikan kelas kalian, silahkan cek di ponsel kalian masing-masing" ujar guru tadi dengan cepat. Murid-murid kembali mengecek ponsel mereka masing-masing dan menyentuh notifikasi bar, begitu pun dengan Sakura. Dilihatnya hologram berupa sebuah daftar dengan jumlah siswa tidak terlalu banyak, dengan tulisan besar di atasnya 'Leaf-Techno 1A'. Diliriknya hologram dari ponsel Sasuke dimana terdapat tulisan 'Bloom-Fire 1A' dan Naruto 'Bloom-Wind 1B'

"Beberapa elemen memiliki jumlah siswa yang lebih sedikit dari lainnya seperti _techno_ dan _light._ Karena itu jumlah kelas untuk elemen tertentu bisa saja lebih banyak atau lebih sedikit, begitu pula dengan jumlah siswanya. Untuk hari ini kegiatan belajar digantikan dengan pengenalan sekolah ini oleh senior-senior kalian. Sekian dari saya" Orochimaru mengakhiri pengarahannya.

Setelah itu panggung diambil alih oleh beberapa siswa dengan latar lambang bewarna jingga, menandakan mereka adalah siswa tingkat dua. Setelah itu salah satunya yang bersurai merah maju dan mengambil alih podium. Setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok di depan, Sakura pun mematung dengan wajah memucat.

'Si-sialan'

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Yo minna, saya bawa fic MC baru lagi, hah yg lain belum selesai malah bawa yang baru -_- btw, sedikit curhat, belakangan saya agak malas buat atau ngelanjut fanfic. Soalnya ntar udah capek-capek ketik, malah ga dapat respon sama sekali. Di situ saya merasa sedih. Walaupun dikritik saya senang dapet review, berarti ada yang baca cerita ini.

Btw, mungkin bagian ini agak ngebosenin, soalnya saya sedikit maksa jelasin semua sistemnya, takut readers semua bingung ntar. Dan sosok rambut merah itu pasti tebakannya antara Sasori dengan Gaara (ya iyalah, siapa lagi coba). Ohya, kalau ada yang kurang jelas, silahkan ditanyakan aja, biar gak bingung.

Well, silahkan tuangkan pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini? Kalo mau dilanjut, chap berikutnya udah siap setengah, soalnya pertama buat chap ini kepanjangan, jadi saya potong deh. Kalo gamau dilanjut ya di hapus :v

So, Keep or Delete?

Jangan lupa review, bye minna…

 **Akasuna No Nagi-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki sebuah gerbang besar yang membatasi sebuah bangunan megah dengan jalanan luar. Dialihkannya pandangannya memperhatikan pakaiannya, sebuah trench coat coklat tua berpadu dengan celana jeans hitam dan sebuah sepatu boots sewarna dengan atasannya. Setelah itu dipandangnya sebuah papan nama yang berada di atas gerbang tersebut.

WELLCOME TO

NIFLEHEIM

INTERNATIONAL WIZARD SCHOOL

.

.

Nifleheim International Wizard School

Author: Akasuna No Nagi-chan

Genre: Sci-fi, Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, and Friendship

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, and many more

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Panggung diambil alih oleh beberapa siswa berlambang jingga yang menandakan poisisnya sebagai siswa tingkat dua. Kemudian salah satu diantara mereka yang bersurai merah cerah maju dan mengambil alih podium. Sakura yang awalnya duduk dengan tenang merasa kehadiran yang tak asing. Ia perhatikan sosok di depannya secara seksama, dan seketika ia mematung.

"Si-sialan"

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit khawatir pada Sakura yang terlihat seperti baru di sambar petir.

"Etto, aku tak apa, Sasuke" Sakura menyengir dengan gugup.

"Hn" Sasuke bukannya tak tahu gadis di sampingnya berbohong, ia tak sebodoh itu. Namun ia tidak terlalu suka terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Bahkan ia kaget sempat menanyakan keadaan Sakura tadi. Mungkin karena terkejut melihat gadis yang pembawaanya tenang sedari tadi tiba-tiba mematung seperti itu, mungkin. Lamunan Sasuke dibuyarkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari sosok merah tadi.

"Selamat pagi semua, selamat dating di Nifleheim. Perkenalkan, aku Sabaku Gaara, ketua OSIS Nifleheim International Wizard School. Hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan, kami akan memperkenalkan Nifleheim kepada kalian. Untuk itu, masing-masing kelas akan dipandu oleh dua orang siswa tingkat dua. Silahkan sekali lagi kalian cek di ponsel kalian masing-masing." Ia pun melanjutkan dengan memperkenalkan nama-nama anggotanya yang akan memandu siswa baru.

"Wah, aku akan dipandu Akimichi-senpai dan Hyuuga-senpai, bagaimana denganmu teme?"

"Uzumaki dan Inuzuka"

"Uzumaki? Ah, Karin. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan?" Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian ke Sakura yang mematung, lagi.

"Nara-senpai dan Sa-sabaku-senpai" jawab Sakura dengan horor. Sementara Sasuke hanya sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba panik.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Apa kau gugup karena dia tampan sekali?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda yang direspon dengan dengusan dari Sasuke dan pandangan menjijikkan dari Sakura.

"Baka, tentu saja bukan"

"Lalu kenapa?" Kali ini Sasuke yang membalas dengan nada curiga dan tatapan menyelidik. Sakura mengendalikan dirinya dan berpikir dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku terkejut di dunia ini ada manusia yang bisa hidup tanpa alis" Sakura menjawab dengan mimic serius yang sangat meyakinkan. Sementara Naruto langsung tertawa dengan kerasnya dan Sasuke mendengus geli mengiyakan.

"Ehm, tidak sulit kok. Tapi terkadang keringat langsung jatuh ke matamu" Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto langsung berbalik dan menemukan Gaara yang tersenyum namun mengeluarkan aura seram.

'Sejak kapan dia di sini?' Batin ketiganya dengan sangat kompak.

"Uchiha dan Uzumaki, teman-temanmu sudah mulai berjalan, cepat susul"

"Baik senpai" Naruto menjawab dengan cepat dan berdiri menarik Sasuke pergi.

"Dan kau Haruno, ayo ikut aku menuju rombongan kelasmu"

'Sialan'

.

.

.

 **KRIIIIINNNGGGGG…**

"Ah, sepertinya sekarang saatnya kalian beristirahat, kalian sudah boleh meninggalkan kelas. Dan untukmu Haruno, jangan tinggalkan kelas dulu" ujar Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya kepada para kouhai-nya. Mereka pun mulai meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara sendiri. Shikamaru Nara yang menemani Gaara sudah lama pergi mencari tempat sepi untuk tidur.

"Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah dan nada polos. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai sedikit mengutak-atiknya.

"Hei panda, apa yang kau lakukan pada sihir pengawas di sini?" Gaara hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sakura dan berjalan menuju bangku Sakura.

"Sakura, ternyata kemampuanmu semakin hebat, seiring dengan jidatmu yang bertambah lebar"

"Sialan kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hm? Aku lah yang harusnya bertanya padamu imouto-chan"

"Belajar, apalagi tujuanmu ke sekolah, onii-chan?" Gaara memicingkan matanya mendengar jawaban sarkastik Sakura, ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bodoh Saki, ini ulah ketua bukan? Aku bisa menebak tujuanmu ke sini" Sakura membuang wajahnya merutuki pertemuannya dengan Gaara di sini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku menghabiskan masa skors dengan bermalas-malasan? Tentu tidak. Awalnya aku mencari kegiatan dan bersekolah di sini, namun aku mencurigai beberapa keanehan di sini, dan kurasa aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Kerja sama atau tugasmu dipersulit?" ancam Gaara dengan seringai yang mampu membuat para siswi histeris. Namun tidak dengan Sakura, ia tahu persis arti dibalik seringai Gaara, bahaya.

"Aku tidak berani, kau sedang dalam masa skors"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertemu ketua, jika ketua pun tidak mengizinkan, maka aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, cukup adil kan?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya memikirkan tawaran Gaara, tidak buruk juga.

"Baiklah, ke kamarku setelah makan siang" Sakura menghela nafasnya dan Gaara tertawa puas menyaksikan raut kekalahan Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati Saki" Gaara kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya dan berjalan dengan santai keluar. Sakura juga bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelasnya dan membuka hologram peta mencari letak kantin.

"Ah, sekolah ini sangat membingungkan" celetuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha, tentu saja membingungkan bagi anak-anak 'menengah' yang bersekolah di sini" sebuah suara menginterupsi perhatian Sakura. Hei, siapa yang berani menjawab pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi dengan intonasi tak suka kepada seorang siswi bersurai merah yang memasang wajah angkuh.

"Sopanlah pada senpai-mu gadis kampung" Sakura mendengus mendengar hardikan perempuan tadi.

"Ah, Uzumaki-senpai, apa yang anda inginkan senpai?" Karin semakin memanas mendengar nada manis Sakura yang sangat dibuat-buat. Baru saja tangannya akan menampar Sakura namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?" Bentak Naruto dengan marah.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa kepada Sakura yang masih diam.

"Aku tak apa Sasuke, terima kasih" Sakura tersenyum kecil menanggapi perhatian kecil Sasuke. Sementara itu Naruto sudah melepaskan tangan Karin yang langsung pergi bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah menjadi tontonan para siswa yang melewati koridor. Banyak bisikan yang mengatakan betapa malangnya nasib sakura karena dibenci oleh Karin.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Sakura-chan, kami akan menjagamu, iya kan teme?"

"Hn"

"Mengapa? Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun untuk kalian, kalian akan mendapat banyak masalah nanti" Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku hanya ingin" balas Sasuke cuek yang disertai anggukan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya kami ingin sekali bisa membantumu Sakura-chan" Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan dua pria di depannya.

"Baiklah, jangan mengeluh jika kalian mendapat banyak masalah" Sasuke diam seperti biasa dan Naruto memberikan cengiran khas miliknya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin bersama diiringi lirikan-lirikan nakal para siswi ke Sasuke dan Naruto serta rasa iri pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara di depan kelas dengan malas dan sedikit mengantuk. Ditambah menyaksikan Nara-senpai yang tertidur dengan pulas di meja guru, menambah dorongan untuk tidur. Kami-sama, bunyikan bel sekarang.

 **KRIIIIINNNGGGGG…**

Eh? Kami-sama mendengar doaku. Arigatou Kami-sama. Panda merah itu mengakhiri penjelasannya dan mengizinkan kami untuk segera mengisi perut yang kosong di dapur. Tak lupa mengirimkan kode padaku untuk tak melupakan janji kami tadi, huft. Aku berjalan keluar kelas kemudian menunggu Sasuke dan Naruto agar kami bisa kembali ke asrama bersama-sama. Ah, itu mereka.

"Yo Sakura-chan" Seperti biasa si pirang selalu ceria.

"Hai Naruto, hai Sasuke"

"Hn" dan seperti biasa dia selalu memberi respon yang malas dan cuek. Kami berjalan menuju ruangan teleportasi, ini benar-benar merepotkan. Kami belum diizinkan menggunakan sihir teleportasi sebelum kami mengikuti kelas khusus teleportasi dan benar-benar mampu melakukannya. Tiba-tiba bahuku ditepuk pelan disambung dengan sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Saki, jangan lupa" Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, menjijikkan. Aku hanya mendengus dan memutar mataku sebagai respon. Aku baru saja membuka mulutku untuk menjawab namun disela oleh Sasuke.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, gawat.

"Aku? Aku ada aniki Sakura, iya kan Saki?" Gaara sialan, kalau sudah begini aku terpaksa mengiyakan.

"I-iya, dia kakak sepupuku"

"Oh, mengapa kau tidak bilang kau adiknya Sabaku-senpai? Dan hei, bukankah tadi kau mengejeknya Sakura-chan?" Ah Naruto, untuk apa kau minta penjelasan.

"Tentu saja, Sakura sering mengejek alisku. Biasa lah, hubungan adik dan kakak, bukan begitu imouto?" Gaara merangkulku, dia menikmati keadaan sulit ini, dasar Gaara. Baru akan menjawab dan lagi-lagi omonganku disela oleh sebuah tarikan pada tanganku.

"Senang berkenalan, senpai. Kami mau makan, ayo Sakura" Sasuke menarikku diikuti Naruto yang mengejar kami. Sementara Gaara hanya menertawakanku.

Kami-sama, apalagi ini? Aku tidak datang untuk menjalani drama anak sekolah. Aku punya urusan serius di sini. Huft.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya setelah sedikit melarikan diri dari Sasuke, Naruto, serta Yuki. Ia langsung masuk dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan raut wajah bosan. Sakura pun berjalan dan mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk mengikutinya menuju kamar. Kemudian mereka lanjut memasuki kamar mandi dan tiba di ruangan berganti pakaian.

Eits, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Dari sekian banyak ruangan, kamar mandi dan ruangan berpakaian adalah ruangan dengan pengamanan terendah sehingga Sakura bisa memanipulasinya dengan mudah. Oleh karena itu lah semua komputernya diletakkan di sini.

"Gaara, kau jangan ikut berbicara dulu, biar aku jelaskan situasinya pada ketua" Gaara menguap bosan mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Iya iya, cepatlah"

Sakura mengaktifkan komputernya yang secara otomatis berubah menjadi sebuah hologram layar besar dengan beberapa layar kecil serta beberapa hologram keyboard. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman dan tidak terdeteksi, Sakura pun menghidupkan komputernya. Diutak-atiknya sebuah hologram keyboard dengan cepat tanpa ada satu kesalahan pun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sebuah lambang _loading_ muncul di salah satu layar kecil. Lalu layar kecil lainnya memperlihatkan sebuah daftar dengan kode-kode yang sangat aneh. Sakura menyentuh tulisan Lr-2109 sehingga layar besar yang tadinya kosong memperlihatkan sebuah _loading bar_ yang penuh dengan cepat.

"Salam Ketua" Sakura berdiri tegap dengan posisi hormat setelah layar memperlihatkan seorang pria misterius.

"Salam Sakura" Sakura pun menurunkan tangannya dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi tegapnya.

"Ketua, sebelumnya saya minta maaf menghubungi anda di luar jam yang telah kita bicarakan. Namun, ada sedikit masalah di sini. Gaara Akasuna selama ini bersekolah di sini, dan dia memaksa untuk ikut serta dan mengancam akan menghambat urusan kit ajika dia tak diizinkan berbicara langsung denganmu"

"Anak itu, panggil dia"

"Siap Ketua" Gaara langsung berdiri di samping Sakura dan menghormat serta memberi salam seperti Sakura tadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya sang ketua sekali lagi dengan nada mengancam yang sayangnya tidak berarti apa-apa pada Gaara.

"Aku ingin ikut" Gaara menjawab dengan tegas dan yakin. Pria tersebut hanya menaikkan alisnya sebagai isyarat meminta penjelasan lebih. Gaara pun menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, memancing tanpa membiarkan mereka memakan semua umpannya. Itu satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa terlibat.

"Hm, sepertinya kau bisa berguna. Baiklah, kuizinkan kau untuk bergabung dan membantu Sakura Akasuna" Sakura hanya pasrah mendengar keputusan ketua sedangkan Gaara tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Siap Ketua, arigatou" Gaara membungkuk ke arah pria tadi.

"Hn, kalian tiga Akasuna sama saja. Baiklah, over" Pria tadi memutus koneksi diantara mereka. Sakura mematikan dan membereskan komputernya dengan cepat sementara Gaara keluar menuju ruang tengah. Sakura menuju tempat Gaara lalu mengembalikan sistem pengawas di kamarnya. Sistem pengamanan yang terlalu lemah atau Sakura dan Gaara yang terlalu hebat? Entahlah. Gaara bangkit dan menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Saki, tugas ini sangat berbahaya, berhati-hati lah" Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yakin.

"Kau tenang saja nii-san"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun ayo ke sini"

"Ie, di sana gelap"

"Ayo lah"

"Tidak"

"Aku pergi sendiri saja"

"Hei tunggu"

Tap…tap…tap…

"SASUKE-KUN, TOLONG"

"Sia-"

.

.

.

"TIDAK" Sasuke terbangun di sofa putih kamarnya. Nafasnya memburu seiring jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Mimpi ini sudah kesekian kalinya terulang. Kougami yang melihat tuannya menghampiri dengan cepat.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke-san?"

"Hn, Daijoubu. Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sekitar 15 menit. Ayo, istirahat makan siang akan berakhir sebentar lagi, Naruto-san dan Sakura-san mungkin sudah menunggu kita" Sasuke bangkit mengumpulkan memorinya. Tadi Sakura pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya sehingga ia dan Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kamar masing-masing.

"Kau duluan saja, aku ke toilet sebentar"

"Baiklah Sasuke-san" Kougami pun terbang keluar sementara Sasuke menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Ditatapnya cermin dengan serius mencoba mengingat mimpinya.

'Ada sesuatu di balik mimpiku, tapi apa?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huft, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 nya, setahun ga di update. Gomen minna-san saya telatnya kelewatan.

Sebenarnya sudah lama selesai, tapi berhubung file nya hilang dan saya sibuk nyiapin masuk kuliah, jadinya terlantar, maaf ya.

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya ngecewain, saya ga jago buat karakter, serius. Ya kita lihat ke depan deh gimana ceritanya, hehe.

Btw, bisa nebak gak siapa ketua? Hoho

Special Thanks to

 **CherrySand1, yuki no uta, Theo, Arinamour036, Mao-chan, , hutamara senju, j, Rena-chan, Krysina,** **Squirby05, Uftifah437, hilerisyaronputri26** **  
Dan untuk semua yang udah mau luangin waktu buat baca cerita saya**

Yosh, jangan lupa review ya minna, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian biar fic ini bisa lebih baik. Bagi yang punya ide juga silahkan, saya tampung semuanya dengan senang hati.

Review yah minna, semakin banyak review maka semakin semangat saya nulis, dan semkain cepat di update, hoho.

Byebye

Rainzu No Nagi-chan


End file.
